Sweet Intoxication
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: You intoxicate me... [Yami no Yuugi/Yuugi] (Dedicated to Edmondia Dantes)


Sweet Intoxication

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Anyway, this is written for Edmondia Dantes to (hopefully!) cheer her up because ff.net deleted one of the BEST Yami Malik/Malik stories that I have ever read--"Pretty Things." *hugs 'Dia-san* The story was stunning, 'Dia-san. FF.net was just being their usual prudish selves.

WARNING: Shounen-ai! Yami no Yuugi/Yuugi!

~Once again, thanks to DruidessQueen (who will someday probably finally give up on my odder-than-norm writing style and run screaming from my emails... x.x;; ...) for being a wonderfuls, wonderfuls beta reader! *glomps*

DISCLAIMER: *sticks post-it note on chest that reads: 'I Am God.'* ... *nod nod* Yes, I own Yu-Gi-Oh!. After all, I AM Kami-sama! ... *gets hit by lightning* ... *charcoaled* ... *coughs* ... Never mind. ... x.x;;

  
  


I love you.

But you already knew that, didn't you?

I love you--all of you. Every aspect, every detail, every little bit of yourself that you think you've hidden and masked and disguised so cleverly from me. But I see--I see all of you and I _love_ all of you. The taste of you. The feel of you. The sound of each gasp and murmur that you make as I trail oh-so soft kisses up and down your body until the only thing that you can do is look at me with drowsy, heavy-lidded eyes.

You taste like nectar, so sweet and heady and so wonderfully addicting--kissing and kissing until I feel like I could just lap you up and drink you dry. Tart and sour and sweet and so so delicious. I told Otogi that once--he said that I was addicted. But I don't care.

It's sweet intoxication.

I fall into your embrace and I don't care who sees... nor do I care who reacts. You're all that I care about, all that I love and want and need. I know that all the others feel the same way about their own yamis... because you complete our souls. 

Aching and wanting and arching into your touch, your lips barely touching against my own, your body lightly pressing down upon me. A light touch here and there--teasing and hinting and making me burn. I'm on fire.

I love you--all of you. And I _want_ all of you.

...possessive...

I want to drink you up. But I know that if I did so, I would always be thirsty, hungering with a passion for something that I can't have, could _never_ have. Denied and teased, dancing just beyond my fingertips. Reaching and reaching and reaching--but _always_ just barely beyond my grasp, my desperate fumbling.

A taste. A sip. A whispered sigh against your cheek. You know how much I want you--I can see it in your velvet-coated eyes. So dark and soft and a dark depth that would make abyss proud. Cat's fur rubbing and smoothing and claiming.

Reaching up and entangling bodies, burying hands deep withing crimson and black and blonde hair. Kami-sama, how I love you. You look down and the look in your eyes frightens me while at the very same time exhilarates me.

Intense. So very, very intense.

Liquid mercury--dangerous to handle and yet beautiful all the same. _You_ are beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful yami. Oh-so beautiful... and deadly. But never to me--dangerous and barely tame, like a barely leashed leopard that could turn on its master at any given moment. Leopard eyes. Tiger eyes. Cat eyes. I love your eyes. Feral and wild and barely contained within your lithe form. 

Magical and enchanting--a spell so tightly woven that I cannot fight against it. I don't even _want_ to fight against it. Not now--not from the beginning when the spider first began to weave its web. Not ever. No no no...

Lightning thrumming up and down my body.

And all I want--need, desire, yearn, beg for--is _you._

Kiss me?

Caress me?

Want and desire and need me, as I need and want and desire you? Just one touch, one word, one sentence, one sigh--that's all I ask of you. Can't you see how much I...?

I'm intoxicated by you.

Sweet addiction--opium dens and a different side of paradise. Sweat-soaked bodies. Musk. Tart and bitter and so very sweet... so many tastes dance on the tip of my tongue. And everything tastes of _you_, my beautiful and dark and feral yami.

Bed of thorns, chains of red, red roses--which is which? Honeyed scents fill the air. Flowers and fruits and rare nectars. Exotic spices. Everything reminds me of you.

Where do I end and you begin? 

I no longer know--care--because I'm with you, in your arms. And I am content with your caresses and your shadowed thoughts. No--I no longer care. (Have I ever cared? Truly cared?) Lost in you and in myself. This is all that matters.

Silk and satin and rough velvet all around me--all around you, making you who you truly are. So many different textures and all are rubbing against my body. Scenting me. Marking me. Making me yours--for now and all of eternity.

This is my addiction...

~ ~ ~

Kiss me?

Stay with me tonight?

Stay with me forever?

After all, you...

Intoxicate me.

  
  


~Owari~

  
  
  
  


Random A/N: Hmmm... No more Romantic Era poets and writers for Neko-chan. They've become a VERY bad influence. *sweatdrops* Hope you liked it, 'Dia-san! *hugs*


End file.
